


Girls' Night

by flipflop_diva



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Incest, Cunnilingus, Fingerfucking, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Not Canon Compliant, Porn with Feelings, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Strip Poker, Vibrators, tied up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24741223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/pseuds/flipflop_diva
Summary: No one can remember whose idea it was originally, but maybe that's the best part.OrKara, Alex, Lena and Sam gather to play strip poker with a twist. Good times ensue.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41
Collections: The First Annual Femslash Kink Exchange 2020





	Girls' Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thefutureisequalaf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefutureisequalaf/gifts).



None of them really remembered who started it or why. They think it might have been Sam. She had been the one who had started the conversation on favorite vibrators. Or maybe it was Lena. She was the one who always liked to dare her girlfriends to do crazy things, like _if you wear a vibrator under your clothes while you go to the grocery store, we’ll all make sure you get three mind-blowing orgasms when you get home_.

Or maybe it was Kara, since she was the one who was always joking about how they should just all wear a vibrator for the next strip poker night and see how it enhanced the experience.

Though they all agreed that it was Alex who basically sealed the deal when she showed up for one random Friday game night with gift bags for all of them, and when they looked inside, they all found matching little, white, egg-shaped vibrators.

“Wait. I was kidding!” Kara had gasped.

“Ohhhh, this will be fun,” Lena said, her eyes sparkling with a look all three of them knew so well.

“If it’s a bet on who can hold out the longest, it is me,” Sam said, and the other three all shook their heads at her and mumbled amongst themselves.

But however it was that it started — whether Sam or Lena or Kara or just Alex’s gift was the thing that made the difference — it was tradition now. Every second Friday of the month, when work was long over and dinner had been cleared, they sat around in Lena’s huge apartment, all on a different couch or chair, wearing dresses and a lot of accessories and with their cute little white egg vibrators tucked deep inside them, the remotes for all of them on the table and set to high.

And then they played strip poker, watching each other carefully as legs shifted and bodies squirmed.

Part of the game worked with standard rules. You lost a hand, you lost an article of clothing. But there were other rules too. You were caught with your hand between your legs or trying to rub your breasts, you lost an article of clothing. You were caught trying to rut against the floor or a chair, another article of clothing had to go. Or, for the most serious rule, you gave in and let yourself orgasm, you were sentenced to the bedroom, tied spread eagle to Lena’s four poster, the vibrator turned down to medium — the best speed to keep someone on the edge without letting her come — and a blindfold on.

Every once in a while, from that point on, one of the other three would sneak in at random times — or maybe two of them or all three them would come in — and they were allowed to do whatever they wanted (within reason and sticking to the very explicitly spelled out list they had agreed on a long time ago). Sometimes, it was gentle massages, moving from the tied-up woman’s feet up her legs and from her wrists up to her shoulders. Sometimes it was loving kisses all over her body, from her toes to her neck to her breasts. Sometimes it was fingering — slow and gentle, or fast and hard — until the woman on the bed was orgasming over and over and over.

But it was always beautiful and always loving and always fun.

Today, it was Kara on the bed, her hands and her ankles tied tightly to the bed poles, forcing her into a spread eagle position. They had known from the first hand that she wasn’t going to last, and they had all watched as, during the fourth hand, she purposely moved her hand, slipping it under the hem of her underwear, stroking herself hard and purposely. They watched her eyes roll back and a gasp leave her lips as she came, right in front of them in her chair, and it took everything they all had not to let themselves follow after her.

Instead, they took her to the bedroom and peeled off the rest of her clothes and got her tied up and her blindfold on. They all knew she could break the bonds of the ropes if she ever really wanted — they weren’t even tied that tight for a non-superpowered person — but she never wanted to. She trusted the three of them, and that trust was something that always inspired the others to show her just how much that trust meant to them.

Kara had been tied up for the better part of two hours while the other three finished playing. They could have stopped long before — Sam had been the only one with underwear still on for a long while — but they knew the release was always better the longer the woman on the bed was kept on the edge.

When they finally decided they had made Kara wait long enough, the three woman walked into the bedroom where Kara lay. She was so still, it would have been easy to wonder if she was asleep, except very soft moans were escaping her lips and, once they looked close enough, they could see her hips jerking just so every once in a while. They could all see the spot of dampness on the sheets below where she lay, and the smell of sex in the room was one of beauty.

Kara heard them coming in so she didn’t jump when Sam, kneeling on the bed between Kara’s legs, placed her hands on Kara’s thighs, enjoying the feel of the strong, sinewy muscles beneath her fingers. She watched for a second as Kara breathed, her abs moving just so and her cunt twitching slightly, and she stroked her legs, moving her thumbs up and down the soft flesh but not yet going to where Kara most wanted her touch.

Sam waited for Lena and Alex to get on the bed, on either side of Kara, both of them reaching out to take a breast into a hand, stroking it gently and rubbing their thumbs over her nipples.

Kara moaned at that, already deliciously on edge from the vibrator inside her and already having come once this evening.

Lena lifted a hand to rub her thumb over Kara’s bottom lip and then kiss her deeply. Kara moaned louder this time, her hips tilting up, just enough so Sam could see the tiny vibrator between her legs buzzing incessantly. Sam caught Alex’s eye and Alex reached behind her, handing Sam the control to Kara’s vibrator.

Sam switched the control to off, and Kara cried out into Lena’s mouth when she felt herself suddenly void of the sensation that had been simultaneously not enough but also just right for the past couple hours, but a few moments later, Sam’s small, cool fingers were sliding up and down her hot center, and Kara’s moans of despair turned to whimpers of pleasure.

Alex got up from her position on Kara’s side to walk around the bed, untying the ropes around both her ankles and freeing her legs. But before Kara could move them herself, Alex was back on the bed, swinging her own legs over Kara’s hips, facing toward Sam and letting Kara and Lena have a view of her backside. She leaned forward then, grabbing Kara under both knees and lifting her legs up and out, spreading her as wide as she could get her for Sam to do her thing.

Sam beamed and buried her face immediately in Kara’s cunt, her tongue already going to work.

Kara’s body jerked as she cried out into Lena’s mouth, who was still kissing her. Lena’s fingers continued to tweak one of her nipples at the same time. 

Alex spread Kara’s legs even wider and murmured something to Sam, who reached up with a free hand to stroke Kara’s clit.

It didn’t take long, just a few strokes from Sam, before Kara was coming, screaming out into Lena’s mouth as her whole body shook. 

They didn’t let her down easy — they knew she could take it and they knew she adored having to take it. Sam kept pumping her tongue inside her, lapping at her wetness, while at the same time keeping up the pressure on her clit. Alex kept her legs spread as wide as possible, pulling back a little to change her position as needed. Lena kept playing with her nipples and kissing her as deeply as she could, and Kara kept coming, over and over and over during the course of the night, until she was shaking and crying and covered in a wet sticky mess.

They took their own turns when they were through with Kara, all of them using fingers and mouths to get each other off in multiple ways until they barely wanted to move, but Lena was always the first one to move, and this time was not any different. She disappeared into the bathroom and returned a few minutes later with wet cloths and dry towels. Together, they cleaned Kara off the best they could, then cleaned off each other, before piling into the bed all around her, one happy, sleepy cuddle pile, just like they all liked. 

And in the bathroom, sitting on the counter, were all four of their little vibrators finally turned off, just waiting until the next game night to come along.


End file.
